


Dark Delicates

by Yandere_Lemon (orphan_account)



Category: OHSHC | Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M, Gore, Maybe Lemons, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yandere_Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you ready for such dangerous, yet this sick love they want to give it to you? Find the answers for yourself~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Listen CAREFULLY

**Author's Note:**

> !!!WARNING!!!
> 
> THIS STORY CONTAINS SOME UNSUITABLE MATERIALS FOR 18 YEARS BELOW. PLEASE, FOR YOUR MIND'S SAKE, DO NOT READ THIS!!! IF YOU DO, DON'T FUCKING CALL ME SICKO! I'VE WARNED YOU!!!
> 
> IF YOU WERE 18+ ABOVE, READ IT IF YOU HAVE A GUTS. JUST GET SOME PAIL AND HAVE FUN PUKING WHILE READING THIS FANFICTION.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: 
> 
> I AM NOT CREATOR OF OHSHC. BUT WHEN I OWN IT, I DON'T. OKAY, I DO NOT OWN THEM!

Alright, this OHSHC fanfiction, okay? But I'm adding this a lot of dark themes because not everyone is innocent. Besides, you girls just love psycho guys so I kinda destroying those sweet boys into becoming destructive lover. Well, have fun, cupcake.

 

Oh, one thing, when I'm done writing myself this sicko fanfiction, I will open the request for you all. Right now, the request is closed.

 

Care to start now?

P.S. Sometimes I will update this story twice, so if you wanted to bookmark this hell, go ahead. It's on your risk. Abandon ye hope when you read this.


	2. Dark Prince (Tamaki Suoh) --- PART 1

"Hello there, my princess...How was your sleep?".

Tamaki was smiling creepily when he brought you a breakfast into the basement --- which is your favorite --- (your favourite breakfast meal) with (your favorite drink) on the tray and he put it on the table, still kept those creepy smile of him. He averted his clear (blue/purple) eyes to you, which is so pathetic that even Tamaki himself loathe it.

Your lovely dress was tore up beyond the repair, your (h/l) (h/c) hair was a mess and tangled, your body smells bad, hell, even your mouth so badly chapped with bloods and bruises, causing that its gave you a hard times to eat or even to talk. Tamaki clicked his tongue and put down the tray at the nearby table. "Oh, my, (Y/N), how am I going to kiss you if your lips this way too bad?", he hummed. Then, an idea came through his head. "I know! Why don't just brought the doctor over here?! Well, he's gonna see my (Y/N), so...", Tamaki trailed off while he stroking his chin. "Alright then! I'll call the doctor and watch him do his job. My (Y/N), don't worry! You'll be fine. As long as you were stay with me forever, right??", he gave you a exceptional look. Poor (Y/N), she could only nodding her head and started to whimpering on how scary Tamaki could be if she disagrees him. Last time she said no, Tamaki tortured her with whip and small knife. Those torture were hurtful, but not hurtful as losing her best friend, (F/N). *FLASHBACK* "Hey, (Y/N)-chan! Did you know? Tamaki-senpai will come over here!!!" (F/N) squealing like it's was no end. (Y/N) just sighed, obviously get irritated by her lousy friend. "Please, (F/N). Can you do me a favor to shut up? I'm trying to study for the exam next week, okay?". "Aw, no fun at all!", (F/N) pouted. "Oh, he's here~! Tamaki-senpai~!!!". (Y/N) frowned, while watching from afar, Tamaki Suoh, as known as Prince Charming, greeted his fangirls with his shining white teeth. All fangirls fainted with bloody nose, including (F/N) and making (Y/N) scoffed, continuing her study like usual. Tamaki realized it, from his corner at his eyes and he frowned. 'How she couldn't notice me anyway? After I dumped Haruhi last week, she doesn't give a damn on me?! She'll pay for this!", he clenched his fist until its turned white. He glared at (Y/N) with fury, then he's leaving the hallway, to his fangirls's disappointment. (Y/N) had this nagging feelings about someone's glaring at her. She'd looking around, but found nothing. She shrugged her shoulders, and started pack her stuff to go home that day. The hallways seems unnerving quiet until,"Hey there, cupcake. Leaving so soon?", a certain male voice spoke up, filrting with (Y/N), making rolling her eyes and facing up with none of other, Tamaki Suoh. "Oh, senpai. Anything I can help with?", she tried her best to smile and acting like a cherry girl, sort of. "Oh yes, (Y/N), can you help me with this kerchief?", he took out the white kerchief and handed it to her. "What should I help with it?", she sighed but... Suddenly her mouth clasped by large hand. She tried to not sniff the smell of chloroform, but she couldn't resist to breathe, so she foolishly sniffed it and slowly, she's blacked out. Before she lost her unconsciousness, she heard a male voice saying, "You'll love me, my cupcake~". *END OF FLASHBACK* ~to be continued~


	3. Silent Aggressive (Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka) --- PART 1

Takashi Morinozuka.

The silent type.

He was most unreadable senior but most of the students admires him. From his looks (and height) to his kendo skill, all students were fascinated by his quiet charms.

But not for our darling (Y/N).

She's opposite of him. Lousy, optimistic, emotional, crazy and strangely smart for being nuts. No one knows why on earth this girl could afford go to Ouran High School, the best and richest school ever but hell, who cares? As long as (Y/N) don't bother them, she's cool gal.

Not for Takashi.

He saw her as adorable little rabbit, who needs to be protected by any predators out there. That's means he's jealous whether a random guy gave (Y/N) a perverted look, and Takashi glared at unlucky guy silently but guess what? That guy never, ever go to school again. Guess Takashi could be scary as fuck if you'd dare mess up with him.

But, back to the main story.

It was peaceful evening, and all students going home after tiring days of school (No shit) with overloaded homeworks and some of them staying a bit longer to study or going to see hot guys at Music Room 3, The Host Club. The girls already waiting at the outside of the said room, chatting excitedly about who's their favorite guys on that club. (Y/N) still doesn't get it on why on earth those female students formed a crowds so (Y/N) decided to venture in and see what's going on.

When (Y/N) stepped her foot into the Host Club, suddenly she was greeted by ALOT of various colors of roses petals with certain man voice, which happened to be Tamaki Suoh. "Hello there princess~, welcome to our Host Club, where all hottest guys will gather around and served our lovely customers with our charms and...well, of cours-", before Tamaki could even finish, a fist came straight to his face, hard. "Ow, what the hell?! My nose...", Tamaki groaned, still holding his bleeding nose. "Oops! Sorry! I don't really mean to, sorry!!", (Y/N) bowed and mumbling sorry over and over again. Takashi just stare at her quietly, see if she could come in after she punched Tamaki straight to his face. "Ngh...it's okay! Come in then...Haruhi-chan, help!", Tamaki quickly ran towards to certain female student who dressed like a boy, who already fetched a first aid kit and helped him.

"I-I don't mean to punch him...I'm just shocked...", the junior still shaking in fear, gulped a few saliva in her throat, regretting on what she's done. A cute blond haired boy came to her and handed a slice of cake. "No worries, he'll be fine. By the way, my name is Mitsukumi Haninozuka. People at this school called me Honey-senpai, what's yours?", Honey draw out his hand to shake. "Umm...(Y/N) (L/N)...I'm junior...", said girl shakes back with light blush appear on her face.

"Ohh~ cute name! Hey, Mori, we got a new cupcake to our school!", Honey bounces up and down in excitement, clearly didn't aware of tall guy gave (Y/N) a silent stare, which making her uncomfortable.

'You'll be mine, (Y/N)...because you're my rabbit...'

~to be continued~


	4. Identically Insane (Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachiin) --- PART 1

You absolutely adored the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They're your best friends, fun, mischievous, sometimes can be pain in the ass but that's how friends be. But what she doesn't know is that those boys can scary when they're ALONE.

Every night, they will go their secret room where they're only knows, and kneeling at the front of shrine, dedicated to (Y/N) (L/N). They sniffed the old t-shirt you've thrown away because it was not fit on you anymore and even, they were stabbing the doll they've made for vent out their angry and murmuring something very, very disturbing.

"(Y/N)...was...ours...No one can have her but us...We can take care of her...We will...love her...cherish her...claim her as ours...kill...", with their darkened expressions. It's so creepy, but they know how to keep up the façade anyway, so no one suspects anything. They just being happy and all.

But this certain day was the day that they snapped. Their eyes was large and round as moon, when a random guy, who've crush on you since middle school, kneeling down and kissed your hand. You blushed, but smiled seeing him saying that three magical words.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

Without wasting any times, you hugged the guy, earning a claps from all students and wolf whistle alike. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly run away from the scene, cried on how they should love you and make the first move, not that stupid fuck random guy!

After those tiring days, the twins huddled themselves on the bed, moving back and forth with those emotionless look on their face. The air was cold, but the twins doesn't care at all. All they wanted was their precious (Y/N) with them, to love them, to...

"Hey, brother. Why we just don't kill that guy? (Y/N) will needs us more if we do that.", Kaoru creepily turns his head to his older brother. "Hmm, good idea, little brother.", Hikaru draws out the knife, and grinned. Soon, they both giggled, then laugh and lastly their creepy laughter together, getting ready to kill their main target.

"We won't let you have our (Y/N)~".

~to be continued~


	5. Notes (Kyoya Ootori) ----- PART 1

"I love you, (Y/N). Your smile... so angelic, I couldn't stand for not being see you smile"

You frowned when you reading this note and crumpled it, then threw it at the nearby bin. Honestly, you getting fed up by this mysterious note kept coming on your locker. It was 3 weeks ago, when you were hoped to get noticed by any senior in the Ouran High School, and it's like your wish were come true, a note was sticking out from your locker, and without hesitation, you take it and read it.

"I've noticed you, (Y/n)-chan~ I really like you. Impress me more"

So, you giggled happily, and kept the note. You became smarter ; study, ace in everything including sports, started to take care of yourself every details and everything. You didn't tell any of your friends anyway, because they were no good in keeping the secrets, and tried your best to not talk about it whenever one of your friends bring those topic up in the conversation.

But, these past weeks, the notes getting creepier, like from soft to hard. It's was getting into your nerve, so you always throw it away when you finished reading the notes.

Unbeknownst to you, a certain guy with spectacles, standing alone in the hallway, far away from you, frowned.

'She's not notice me yet...I guess you like the HARD way, (Y/N)~'

~to be continued~


	6. Rotten Sweets (Mitsukumi "Honey" Haninozuka) ----- PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh, it's was fun ruining lolita boy~

Sweet little Honey-senpai~

He was adorable senior, having sweet tooth, have a cute pink rabbit doll named Usa-chan and his fangirls loved him. He always with his cousin, Mori, riding on his shoulder and those cute, pretty orange (?) eyes could attracted more fangirls and his unsatisfied appetite of sweet things makes him more...charming then Tamaki.(Tamaki get depressed)

(Y/N) (L/N) also couldn't resist his senior cuteness, so she decided to be just like him, and her friends began worry about all her appetite were just sweet foods. They did nag her, but (Y/N) dismisses them as they're not same as her, eating all sweets with delight. Gluttony, I presume~

Honey watching his little kohai becoming like him, smirked.

'My little (Y/N)~'

But he was shocked when (Y/N) coughed badly in the middle of her eating a slice of strawberry cake that he just offered to her, and Honey grinned evilly.

'She'll be mine...in no time'

Honey let out dark giggles.

~to be continued~


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, the request is OPEN~

HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR FATE ON THE HAND OF THOSE LOVELY YANDERE~

WHETHER YOU LIKE IT HARD OR SOFT, GORE OR FLUFFY, LEMON OR LIME, DIE OR LIVE, AND EVERYTHING YOU CAN COME ACROSS YOUR MIND.

I'LL BE WAITING~

LIST OF THE PARTS : 

Dark Prince ----- Pride

Silent Aggressive ----- Envy

Identically Insane ----- Greed

Notes ----- Lust

Rotten Sweets ----- Gluttony

??? ---- Sloth

??? ---- Wrath

As you noticed, those two with marked '???' was ending. Sloth was good ending and Wrath was bad ending. So do please ask how you want your fate end~~~


End file.
